


Head of House

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slytherin100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: There was a boy who would go far.





	Head of House

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [slytherin100](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #139: Ward and #140: Assumption.

Slughorn contemplated the box of crystallized pineapple, searching for the biggest piece. The candy was a welcome relief after spending his night tending to annoying children — yet _again_.   
  
Sometimes he hated being Head of Slytherin House. Some of his wards didn’t have the maturity level of flobberworms, and some caused more trouble than untended salamanders.   
  
_Knock._  
  
“Professor?”  
  
“Tom! Come in!”  
  
Now _there_ was a boy who would go far; he just _knew_ it. Tom was a valuable member of the Slug Club, and worthy of his time and mentorship. Slughorn was sure he’d reap enormous benefits from helping Tom Riddle…. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
